<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of The Secrets We Bring by Parafait_Faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668759">Of The Secrets We Bring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie'>Parafait_Faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delicate Flowers (Luke/Clive fanfictions) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crimes &amp; Criminals, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Layton Kyouju | Professor Layton Spoilers, M/M, Original Character(s), Parliament (UK), Past Child Abuse, Post-Unwound Future, Unwound Future Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parafait_Faerie/pseuds/Parafait_Faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now working in a newspaper company, Clive goes ahead and creates articles, visits sites of Parliament and quietly plots revenge against the Prime Minister, Bill Hawks.</p><p>Working with the gentleman thief, Descole, both men strive to earn what they want in life. Even if it means dealing with lies, hatred and secrets hidden in the world around them. However at the same time, Clive has to look after his companion, Luke who stays in Underground London; safe away from the crimes of the city of London and the police who are after the two boys. </p><p>So, what are the lives of a reporter and a puzzle assistant with Parliament being hot on their trail?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clive &amp; Luke Triton, Clive/Luke Triton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delicate Flowers (Luke/Clive fanfictions) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of The Secrets We Bring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Good day, everyone. I'm back with a series, again. </p><p>Yes, I still need ideas for the Brothers story but otherwise, I'm here with another LuClive fanfiction. So, after reading one story from BloodyBacon and finishing the game of Unwound Future, I was able to come up with this idea that Clive and Luke meet earlier but without the Professor and both now live w ith each other; dealing with hardship as Bill Hawks want Clive gone.</p><p>I suppose you could say that even though Clive is still a reporter, he works with a thief and sends the stories to news channels which would be produced on National Television. This way, he could destroy Bill's image and have his 'justice' served.</p><p>Anyways, here's the first chapter, should be able to give you a bit of an idea of what will happen ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Breaking News: Bill Hawks recently stated that anyone who wishes to seek extra pension money are begging too much and need to stop causing strikes to occur."</em>
</p><p>"Wow. That's one hell of an intro for your lastest report, sweetie." Descole smugly replied as his friend sighed in sheer annoyance.</p><p>"Des, for the last time please do not call me that. You know I hate that name..."</p><p>"But it suits you~! Just look at the way you flush up whenever I mention those words, cutie-pie!"</p><p>Clive felt himself groan at his best friend as the other howled like never before. Both men were sitting in their office which was located in an abandoned house. Luckily for the group, London was a big place so they wouldn't have to worry with the police catching them.</p><p>"Say..." Descole breaking the awkward silence. "The boy you now look after, how is he? Never seen the child in what? 3 years?"</p><p>The inventor blankly looked at the thief. </p><p>"He's doing alright. Still small like a cookie but his innocence and kindness is what still keeps me going, Des."</p><p>Clive paused.</p><p>"...I mean, without Luke in my life, I would have committed suicide all those years ago."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're not in your grave yet. Business would be rubbish without you!"</p><p>"<em>Sure</em>..."</p><p>Descole pinched his nose with a sigh. </p><p>"No really, I'm serious. Sure, I go and steal stuff at the banks and all that stuff but- without a cool mastermind like you could easily get me arrested. Not to mention heading back to that prison where Emmy is." He shivered at the thought of that dangerous woman.</p><p>Clive remembered the time his friend and Emmy used to be close but slowly started to fight with each other. It was to a point Emmy was put under arrest at one heist while Descole ran for his life.</p><p>However, the inventor suddenly remembered about his partner and rushed around collecting his items as the gentleman thief watched lazily while sitting on one of the couches the house contained. </p><p>Descole was usually like that; enjoying the way life goes around him while not having the single care in the world while for Clive, he was just a cold-hearted person. The thief always thought a bastard inventor like him was odd enough to be a reporter but shrugged at the thought.</p><p>He would have to admit though, Clive was fantastic at messing around with the law for 10 years without ending up in jail. Such a brave man he must be.</p><p>"Oh, Clive I just suddenly remembered. You should go back home quick since the kid may be missing you greatly by now." He replied casually as he watched the other flinch and rush out of the door; quickly muttering a farewell to his friend.</p><p>Descole felt himself shout from the top of his lungs at the closed door. "You're welcome!"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Little master, don't you think you should be heading to bed by now?"</p><p>"No, Cogg. I need to wait for Clive! He promised me he'll come home early today! He promised!" Luke felt himself stomp in anger.</p><p>Why was Clive taking so long from his job? He always made a promise with the boy, just for it to be the same like usual. He leaves yet he comes back late.</p><p>Because the Triton Doves live in a small mansion located in underground London which was kept hidden from the public's eye, Luke would have a harder time trying to find out where his partner was.</p><p>Spring came over, worry shown in her eyes. "Oh, dearest...Worrying too long will only make your health worse, dear. Why not come over to the living room and sit with us while having a nice cup of tea?" She asks gently as Luke slowly turned around to look at her.</p><p>He only looked back at her upset but nodded slowly before walking the two elders away from his bedroom window.</p><p>
  <em>'Please come back home soon...I miss you...'</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The gigantic clock began to spin, round and round which would have been enough to cause anyone to faint. Once the clock and the shaking had came to a stop, Clive quickly made a run past the shop's door before running to his home.</p><p>It was nice that his new family could live in a place that was unreal and unknown to others but he didn't care.</p><p>He was proud of it, to say the very least. </p><p>After a long while, Clive had finally reached the manor that was located near the River Thames and did the secret knock.</p><p>Cogg was the one to greet him. "Oh! Young Dove. Seems you have returned on time."</p><p>The inventor closed his eyes and sighed. "Indeed I have, Cogg. Where may I ask is Luke? I expected that he would have been waiting by the door, no?" </p><p>Walking inside the household, Cogg closed the door before walking in front of the man and guiding him to the living room. "Unfortunately, the poor child was too tired... But still tried his best to greet you, sonny."</p><p>Clive felt himself frown. How long...Has Luke been waiting for him? Oh, how he hoped he wasn't too late to greet the boy.</p><p>"Where will I be able to find him, Cogg?"</p><p>"Living room, Clive." And with that, the elder took the boy's hand and slowly made their way to the living room. Both were greeted with the sight of Spring and Shipley comforting a little Luke who was sobbing softly; his face was hidden with his legs securing him from the adults in the room.</p><p>Clive felt himself scream the boy's name inside but knew better. The inventor walked across the room and signalled the two adults that he would deal with the situation.</p><p>Spring had a sorrowful look on her face but she gave a slow nod and guided Shipley to Cogg as all three left the room after slowly closing the door behind them.</p><p>Kneeling to the child's level, Clive wrapped his arms around him and rocked back and forth smoothly. "Hush, my little one. I'm here now." Clive spoke softly.</p><p>Luke lifted his head to see who it was, only to be surprised that it was his companion.</p><p>With a sniffle, Luke spoke, "You came...And here I am crying away as if I am a spoilt brat."</p><p>The child saw the other looked at him, concerned. </p><p>"Luke, you're nowhere near a spoilt brat but an intelligent child who knows how to solve mysteries and secrets. And-"</p><p>Clive breathed in slowly. </p><p>"And, it's my fault you're upset. I certainly do not want to see all these diamonds fall out of your beautiful eyes, Luke. They're...Precious, just like you." He said quietly as he gently wiped away the tears from Luke's eyes.</p><p>"A-alright...But you own me something to eat and a bedtime story! I was waiting for you all day." Luke pouted which only caused Clive to chuckle and kiss his forehead sweetly.</p><p>"Of course, my little one. Now come, we certainly shouldn't keep the others waiting, no?"</p><p>"Yeah! Let's go, I'm <em>starving~</em>!" The boy quickly stood up, grabbed Clive's hand tightly and made a run for the dining room across the hallway. Clive merely laughed brightly as he was dragged away.</p><p>Even though his life in real London was a dangerous one, at least he can know that Luke will always be safe here. </p><p><em>Safe</em>...Away from the troubles Bill Hawks is causing for others.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, everyone! I know I'm probably going insane enough to work on fanfictions while taking my mock exams in a few weeks but I can't help it. The Professor Layton games are helping me out on being creative, liking more on the concept of puzzles and wanting to achieve my dreams in life within my final year.</p><p>Hopefully, I should be still productive to continue on not only this series but also on the others I need to complete. Later!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>